kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dark-EnigmaXIII
Wiki :For wiki-related matters -- Summons for the RP Image Cleanup Hey, DE, what do you think about creating a new talk bubble sprite category? Most of the sprites are currently split between the fan art or user images category and I thought it might be easier for people to categorise them when they are uploaded. Thoughts? 23:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool, so do I just add the category and then it's automatically created? Also, whaddaya mean about a new mod??? Are we getting a new one? When did this happen? Who is it? *FR gets party hats ready*. 23:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'm just a bit confused with this image clean up thing. From now on, are the only images that are allowed to be images for articles and talk bubble sprites, that are actually in a talk bubble template? I ask because I thought all user images apart from talk bubble images were to be deleted, but I noticed (somewhere, don't ask me where) that some user made screen images weren't being deleted. Also, I thought any images for use as a talk bubble image was allowed, but that dancing creature one of KHXions is up for deletion because it's not in a sprite template or related to KH. I'm just a bit confused....mind explaining things to me? 03:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) There's a whole bunch of images that aren't in sprite format, but were uploaded for TB use. See Category:Talk Bubble Sprites to see what I mean. How do we decide what is legit and what isn't? Also, LA and I are working hard on the PA to make it up to par, so I'll work on it. :D 03:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of the PA page now? 03:45, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for pestering so much, but with great power comes great responsibility and all that jazz. :D Anyway, could you take a look here? As you can see, I've started working on the action quotes, but they're a bit hard. My question is: what presumptions do I make? What I mean is, do I assume that if she uses one quote for activating one type of shotlock, she'll use the same quote to activate all shotlocks, etc? Of course I'm writing down the ones that I see her use, but I might miss some... Help? 05:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC) D-Links Ok, seeing the comment you have made, i have to ask...Why don't we have a Navi Template with the D-Links? What happened to the one that now only serves a redirect to the "Party" one? 18:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Indeed...Thanx anyway 18:34, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Manga Finish Command Merges? LB Hey DE, just wondering if the nominations pages should be archived? Also, did you see the inelligible categories bit I added? It says that should be there in the rules and I think it's a really good idea (I messaged you about it earlier), so I hope you don't mind! 23:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Haha, it's too dangerous for me on there. I get absorbed and don't do anything else for ages. I can always be there at the drop of a hat, though....apart from now because I'm about to go out. :D 23:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) "Guardian" Yeah...I already knew that something was not allow me to do it...Ok...I just really want to help as most as i can...But it seems that i can't get such things...I think i'll never get to a staff or even an important mission...Anyway, thanx for the answer... 20:17, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, You're right! I have to work harder if i wanna get SMTH! Thanx DE, you're really a great person! BTW, You said that my walkthrough wasn't really...well, So, what exactly you're missing in it? 20:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that...In fact, This was more of a "placeholder", because i was actually working on the new one...Anyway, *Whew* Is it good now? I can reorganize it again, if it's not... 15:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Really sorry but... Help :For asking me to help you -- Can You Help Me With Something? Hello, I'm Chalxsion. I'm pretty new here so I don't really know a lot outside of text edits. I wanted to make a Custom Signature so I went on the Live Chat. I met a nice guy who tried to help, his name was The Dark Master, who ultimately told me to message you. So by any chance could you explain to me how to make a Custom Signature? It would mean a lot to me and help me out a lot. Chalxsion 21:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC)ChalxsionChalxsion 21:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Questions Talk :For normal chat -- Girrr... Whoah At a Waaaaa? Hey DE, i made the PA Staff member icon, here's yours!!!!!!!! , and don't worry it won't interfere with any screen images as well as your UtoM as well as the Keyhole Staff member icon Hiya DE!!!, can u check the PA .. cos i think it's complete!!!, but check anyways!!! One last Q, do i have to do the "find the the treasures"?, cos in most of my walkthroughs i tell them where.... i can do the rest though(Commands and Abilities)... http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 23:41, August 30, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, the cutscene quotes well i got my own source to find out(the battle quotes however.....), the only problem i would have is quantity and formatting....... other than that i'll carry on, Braig will be done soon! http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 11:55, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Umm can u check it?.. User:LegendAqua/Quotes and which sections needs more etc... http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 12:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Beauracrat? Beaurocrat? Beaurcrat? gaah how do you spell this?? 05:37, August 18, 2011 (UTC)}} 04:47, August 19, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=You too? Man, I go away for three days, and suddenly there's all this promoting going on! Congrats man!}} I knew it! That photo. Where'd you get that Xemnas Anime-Photo? It looks good. Is it SE's artwork or something you or anybody else made? --BGMaxie 04:43, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Puzzling Aqua I haven't gotten an approval from LA yet, but are these the more 'professional' looks you were looking for? 1st:http://img197.imageshack.us/img197/9183/firstplacetrophy.png, 2nd: http://img821.imageshack.us/img821/2899/secondplacetrophy.png and 3rd: http://img535.imageshack.us/img535/9096/thirdplacetrophy.png. 05:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, sorry Srry DE, begginners mistake. Ill make sure not to do it again. -- Valor uprise 03:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) *Cough* Maybe...if it bothers you I can change it. Play around with the coding, see what I can do. 06:48, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Okey dokey. Is it all right if I just keep it on until I think something else up, or do you want me to change it back? 02:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) No prob! Also, I hope your dad gets better soon. And I hear the Dreadnought is starting soon! Can't wait! 20:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Oh no. I just saw the updated message. I'm so sorry DE. 03:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC) o_o 17:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC)}} Even not being a staff member, I give you my sincerely condolences...I'm sure that your father will heal quickly...And don't worry, we here will just stay fine and pray for your father's health... 20:22, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks HEYHEYHEYHEYHEY :D Not mad Sy I'm not actualy mad at you. It'd take a lot more to get mad at you :3 get back here! Bamanos AMIGO!! :3 (prob didnt say that right X3 19:05, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Talk BUBBLE!!!!! You know that talk bubble image of Tidus that you deleted? I wanted to use it for my talk bubble. Where else shall I put it? Or shall I not use it? Pictures Random Rage Guy i stop and not invite you--Mark or Marx 17:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) my freind got banned without REASON BY AN ADMIN.it is totaly unfair to do that Tell Him/Her (LSSJ4) That He/She CAN'T JUST BAN PEOPLE WITHOUT REASON.NOW I AM STANDING FOR MY WORDS AND YOU SHOULD DO YOUR WORK AND FIX IT AND MAKE EVERYTHING FAIR ABOUT THAT--Mark or Marx 18:19, September 2, 2011 (UTC) 1*WHAT IS SUCKPUPPETING? I GUESS IT IS WHEN YOU USE TWO ACOUNT BUT HE JUST USE ONE OF THEM. 2*I DON'T USE CAPSLOCK I HOLD IN SHIFT! and i hold shift because i am angry! and i might be on thin ice but i am light(weight) --Mark or Marx 18:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC)